


One of the Free Folk

by Entwinedlove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jon Snow/OFC (off-screen), family gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sansa has a visitor.
Relationships: Sansa Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Of Wolves & Winter, Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	One of the Free Folk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Tired from her busy day, Sansa wished to spend her free time sitting in the Godswood. She had a few things on her mind that she thought she could talk over with Bran, though they may be better said in a letter instead.

When she reached the Weirwood tree, with its stark white bark and blood-red leaves, she realized she was not alone at the reflecting pool. A young woman, possibly sixteen or seventeen was sitting by the water looking at the face in the Weirwood with something like awe. Her hair glowed a golden red in the evening sun and she wore the grey and black furs of a Wildling.

The woman turned around and startled upon seeing Sansa. She stood hastily and said, "My apologies, Your Grace."

Sansa held out her hand to calm the woman. "Has my brother come south for a visit, then?" She walked closer and gestured at the ground. The girl retook her seat and Sansa settled near her, underneath the heavy branches of the heart tree.

"Yes, Your Grace, he's come to Castle Black to meet with you." A soft smile replaced her anxious expression. "I think he wants to show off his youngest daughter."

Sansa grinned, thinking back to the last time she'd seen Jon and his children. "Another one?"

"Yes. He's named her Breonna. She's a hearty little one. Could hear her first cries almost all over camp."

"And what's your name?" Sansa asked though she suspected she knew.

"I'm sorry, my lady—I mean, Your Grace—I didn't mean to forget—I'm Enith."

Sansa's smile grew wider with the recognition. "Right, Tormund's youngest."

"Yes, Your Grace," Enith said, nodding quickly.

"You've grown a lot since I saw you last. Are you hungry? Let's go inside and have some lemon cakes and you can tell me what everyone's been up to the last few years."

Enith stood again, and Sansa could see now how tall the girl was. "Yes, Your Grace."

Sansa stood as well and brushed any dirt from the back of her skirt. "Enough of that, we're practically family. Call me Sansa in private."

Enith smiled and nodded again, "Yes, Your—I mean—yes, Lady Sansa."


End file.
